journalismfandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
Welcome! If you have questions or suggestions about journalism or this site, please visit the Journawiki:Community Portal. A-E AP -- The Associated Press. add -- Material to be added to a story. advertisement, advertising –- Usually a company’s encouragement to consumers to buy its products or services. Advertising is paid for by the sponsoring business. Nonjournalists often confuse advertising with publicity. ''' See the business OF journalism page. '''art -– Material that is not text, such as photos, illustrations and infographics. See the visual journalism page. The Associated Press -- A wire service. attribution -– Identification of the source of information. byline -– Line in a publication that identifies the writer. beat -– Reporter's specialty, such as city government, education, an industry, music, or a sport. bureau – Outpost of the news organization, such as in a suburban area, the state or national capital, or overseas. cq -– Indicates material that has been checked. credit line –- Line that indicates the originating news organization in a newspaper article. copy -- Text. crop – Essentially, to trim a photo. cutline -- Caption, text accompanying a picture D-K dateline – One or a few words at the start of an article that often indicate where it was reported from. Nortmally set off from the body copy with a dash. deck -- Subheadline, or a line in a headline. dummy –- Mockup of planed newspaper page. editorial – Opinion column that represents the opinion of the publication. feature first reference – The first mention, such as a person or organization, within an article. flag – See “nameplate.” font – A set of characters of type in a specific size and style. Also see the graphic design page. graf – Paragraph. hed (or head) – Headline. inverted pyramid – Article structure that places the most important information first. Details follow in essentially descending order of importance. jump – #v. To continue an article on multiple pages, normally from the front of the section to inside. #n. The part of the article that is continued. kern – Adjust the horizontal space between characters. Also see the graphic design page. kicker #Type of headline. #End of the article. L-R lead all -- A story that brings together the different strands of a news event leading -- Essentially the white space between lines of type. Pronounced "ledding". lede (or lead) -– Beginning of an article. Usually the first sentence or paragraph. masthead –- A section of information about the newspaper, such as the people in charge and how to reach them, normally on the editorial page. nameplate -- The logo of the newspaper as displayed on the front page. nut graf off the record on the record pica point press release publicity –- Spreading word to a large audience. pull quote -– One or more quotes from an article that are given more prominent display. S-Z second reference -– Second and following mentions, such as of a person or organization, within an article. slug -- Name for an article. stet -- Direction to let it stand, disregard correction. stringer -- Correspondent, freelancer. style #Standards for writing, such as which abbreviations are appropriate. See the stylebook. #Writer’s voice. source -– Person or organization providing information for an article. TK –- To come. wire writing with flair -- Writing with an edge, an interest. zoning -– Publishing different material, or a different arrangement of the same material, by the same newspaper for different areas. Links ;Internal *Jobs *Journalism basics *Main Page *Stylebook ;External glossaries *Brandon University *Top of the Fold: http://topofthefold.wordpress.com/2009/01/14/newspaper-journalism-glossary/ *UNC Pembroke: http://www.uncp.edu/home/acurtis/Courses/ResourcesForCourses/JournalismGlossary.html *Wall Street Journal: http://info.wsj.com/college/glossary/journalism.pdf Category:Basics